Stiles ¿Winchester?
by m4sk
Summary: Los Winchester se las apañaron para hacer caer el plan de Crowley, nuevamente, pero no llegaron a tiempo para evitar todo el desastre; dejando como daño colateral algo, que al final, sólo afectará a Dean Winchester... o ¿no?
1. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué!

Holaaa :DDD

Esta idea loca que ustedes van a leer es producto de un deseo insatisfecho.  
Pido disculpas si es que no ha quedado muy bien, pero a la vez pido piedad puesto que ha sido redactado en dos horas.  
Graciaaaaaaaaas~ bendita mente hiperactiva.  
También doy las gracias, de antemano, a quienes lean esto.  
Ahora bien, esta historia está completa, por lo que podré actualizar día por medio.  
El largo de los capítulos será variable; y algunas cosas inconclusas dentro de la historia serán resuelta en diferentes one-shot.  
Y sin mucho más que decir, y esperando que lo disfruten, y que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche, lo que sea :D  
Un abrazo gigante.  
Mask.-

* * *

_**El comienzo, señores.**_

Habían tenido que quemar el lugar casi por completo, Castiel había alcanzado a sacar a todas las personas inocentes que el grupo demonios había atrapado dentro de la ruinosa casa; pero, eso no había evitado que hubiesen llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a una de las parejas que intentaban evitar a toda costa que los seres de ojos negros pusieran sus manos sobre las pequeñas criaturas. Porque sí, al parecer Crowley no se había quedado contento después de la pateadura de culo que se había llevado hace dos meses atrás cerca de la frontera y, ahora, se desquitaba con cualquier pareja que recién hubiese dado a luz a un bebé varón. ¿Idea de lo que planea? Ninguna aún. Quizá se las está dando de imitador… ¿quién sabe?

El asunto que después de que Cas se hubiera encargado de borrarle a todos la memoria al más estilo de ''Hombres de Negro'' con su mojo angelical, _sigo sin entender esa referencia, Dean_; recién se habían percatado del pequeño bultito que había quedado arropado, dentro de su chica, con la camisa de Sam y su preciada chaqueta encima porque _la chaqueta sola es demasiado dura para él, Dean, le va a lastimar la piel._

Y es así como terminaron con un pequeño en los brazos de Sam quien se negó profundamente a ir sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Cas miraba con curiosidad a través del espejo retrovisor.

Y es así como unos días más tarde, luego de una discusión acalorada con quién había sido su mayor dolor en el culo, desde los cuatro años, y con un mejor amigo que en esta ocasión no se puso de su parte, porque _¡cielos, Dean! Es una pequeña criatura que tiene un gran futuro por delante, simplemente no puedes dejarlo frente a la puerta de una casa y luego de golpear la puerta salir corriendo._ _Dean el niño es especial, lo suficiente como para que sea preferible que quede bajo nuestra tutela a que otras personas no sepan ni qué hacer con él cuándo su verdadera naturaleza salga a flote_, no solo tuvieron la mala suerte de ser ellos quienes encontraran al bebé y que la moralidad de Sam saliera a flote, no, sino además resulta que el mocoso no era uno normal, y frente a las palabras de Cas, no le quedó más que aceptar.

Y es – por su jodida mala suerte- así como el letrero del pueblo más escondido que encontraron, _Beacon _Hill, les dio la bienvenida días después con un carro que ya estaba equipado con una silla especial para bebes que, Sam no entendió que sería de poca utilidad por el poco tiempo del mocoso, y con un maletero más lleno de cosas de bebés que sus preciadas armas.

Y es –jodida mi vida – así como con veintiocho años tengo a cargo a un bebé de no más de un mes, un ángel de ojos azules, bastante expresivos, y un bebé de veinticuatro que aún no sabe que el pelo largo es para niñas.

Y, otra vez, jodida vida.


	2. Fénix

_El año_

¿Fácil?... seguro. No lo fue desde un principio y no lo va a ser ahora. El hecho de que el mocoso, _Gënim, Dean; Stiles, Cas. No le agrada que le digan Gënim_, les hubiera tenido cerca de tres noches sin dormir, los primeros días, por miedo a que no pudiera pasar la noche, y que se ganara su corazón a base de unos gigantes ojos, caramelo, de cachorro y unas manitas que se alzaban cada vez que lo veían, no bastó para que además Stiles fuera sobrenatural y para variar _hiperactivo_… si HIPERACTIVO. Si él creía que se había salvado de todo dolor de cabeza al criar a Sammy, porque el chico era tranquilo, hay que reconocerlo, se había equivocado. Era como si el karma se estuviera cobrando todas aquellas cosas mal vistas, según su padre, que había hecho, ahorita.

Todo había comenzado muy lindo. El mocoso era mono, con esos grandes ojos cafés y el cuerpecillo salpicado de lunares. Con esa vitalidad y alegría que mostraba cada vez que le veía, y decir que se había burlado de Sam y Cas alegando ser el preferido, es quedarse corto. Que la primera palabra que dijera fuese su nombre mal pronunciado… ¿por qué cómo demonios se puede abreviar aún más un nombre corto como el suyo? Nadie sabe, pero el mocoso se encargó de encontrarle respuesta a ese problema _De'n _esa fue su primera palabra; y si los chicos dicen que lloró, claramente es una mentira.

A pesar de haber llegado a caer a un publucho bastante apartado, la ventaja que tenía es que tenía prácticamente de todo, sin necesidad de salir de la ciudad. Unos cuantos talleres con necesidad de mecánicos, casas a bajo costo, un instituto donde Sam había llegado a parar para trabajar como ayudante de profesor de historia mientras sacaba la carrera a larga distancia, es decir, de todo; no muchas multitudes, mujeres hermosas, imbéciles, como en todas partes; escuela, instituto… ya saben, lo necesario como para no preocuparse por después tener que trasladarse de lugar. ¿Lo malo? Era un lugar donde la especie predominante eran los hombres lobos. Una GRAN manada de ellos, que al enterarse de la llegada del mítico apellido Winchester al lugar, no decidieron otra cosa que darle una grata bienvenida, _pidiéndoles por favor que no se acercaran a los límites de su territorio si es que no querían quedar atravesados por garras de inicio a fin_, pero luego de que el mal entendido se aclarara, y Sam les re jurara que ya se habían retirado de la caza y que no estaban por motivos sobrenaturales en el lugar, las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Otra de las cosas malas que tenía el lugar, que a pesar de tener de todo, era muy pequeño, lo que se traducía en que todos se conocían. Y después de pasar más de diez mil veces un momento incómodo, _y, Dios, que no está exagerando_, porque les confundieran por una pareja gay que había robado un bebé de algún hospital cercano, pudieron tener una vida relativamente en paz.

Las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando Stiles aprendió a caminar. _Por qué no, las cosas no tenían que ser fáciles para Dean, no, no, no._ Ya se habían dado cuenta, mediante pequeñas señales que el pequeño era inquieto, y además muy inteligente, _según los test de IQ que le hicieron en el hospital cuando llegamos, un genio, Dean, deberías sentirte orgulloso; _que el pequeño era bastante despierto y que aprendía con facilidad. No fue una sorpresa, que luego de llegar de un día de trabajo se encontrara con Sam mirándolo divertido desde la cocina mientras con una mano le indicaba que no se moviera del lugar, y en consecuencia viera como el pequeño Gënim caminaba de forma un poco torpe hasta donde él se encontraba, plantándose con firmeza frente a su persona y abrazándose a sus piernas mientras su mirada de _Bambi_, se dirigía hacia su propia cara y, luego de soltar una carcajada, dijera algo parecido a _De'n ieaste. _Si los chicos dicen que él lloró, nuevamente es mentira.

Y así fue como al año, la pequeña personita que se ganó su corazón, sólo con aquellos gigantes ojos cafés, que ya llevaba su apellido; y que para su cumpleaños pronunció por primera vez la palabra papá, y que fuera para él _lo siento mucho Cas_, se convirtió en su hijo.


	3. Ponte la pintura de guerra

**Hola a todos :DDDDDD**

**Por motivos ultra mega hiper sin sentidos, ayer no pude ingresar a ESTA página para poder actualizar; y en consecuencia de que mañana tampoco podré subir capítulo, hoy les dejo doble.**

**Gracias de corazón a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. De antemano, muchas gracias a las personas que la van a leer.**

**Un abrazo gigante.**

**Nos estamos viendo.**

**Mask.-**

* * *

**Cinco años: "bienvenido" Scott McCall**

Puede que llevara días durmiendo lo mínimo, simples horas que apenas le mantenían lo suficientemente despierto como para poder rendir en el trabajo. Estaba haciendo lo posible para poder estirarse lo suficiente y poder abarcar la pronta entrada de Gënim al jardín de infantes, la desaparición de Cas y el hecho de que Sam se haya ido, otra vez.

Las cosas entre nosotros no habían estado bien, lo reconozco. No es fácil que un chico tenga un papá y una mamá y que estos no discutan entre ellos por las decisiones que toman, pero más difícil es cuando nos encontramos en una situación donde hay tres padres, con unos caracteres de mierda, Dean, que no se logran poner de acuerdo; lo que naturalmente provoca que las viejas rencillas salgan a flote, que hayan más discusiones que otra cosa; por supuesto nunca en presencia de SU hijo. Pero aun así, eso no evita que la tensión que se genera dentro de la casa afecte al más pequeño, que no ha podido pegar un ojo, hablando de forma casi literal, el pequeño Ojos de Bambi ha dormido casi tan mal como él, y que haya tenido que subirle la medicación para poder mantenerlo quieto y evitar que él mismo se lastime; además, de escuchar como en sueños y en voz de sollozos llama a Puups , aunque aún no entiende cómo llegó a llamar de esa forma a Sammy; y a Papi Cas.

Todo lo anterior, y el hecho de no querer dejarlo sólo en casa ni al cuidado de nadie, lo llevaron a adelantarle un año y, mediante millones de pruebas, le dejaron matricularle en el jardín más cercano al lugar dónde él trabaja.

No podía decir que todo había sido mala suerte; puesto que el mismo día que su pequeño genio había llegado a conocer el lugar, antes de su primer día de clases, se había encontrado con una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rizados y oscuros, que de alguna u otra forma le recordaban a Cassie, mujer que se había presentado como Melissa McCall, y que en él momento se había ganado su respeto, al enterarse que criaba a su hijo sola, que el idiota de su marido se había marchado si mirar atrás luego de que el pequeño sufriera un accidente. Y en ese momento, sólo en ese momento, fui consciente del pequeño niño moreno que miraba de forma tímida a Stiles, el cual, ese día vestía una de sus poleras favoritas de Batman, y el que le devolvía de igual forma la mirada mientras se escondía detrás de sus piernas.

Suavemente, y dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer, fijó su mirada en Ojos de Bambi, y mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al pequeño con ojos color chocolate y piel oscura, le soltó la mano con suavidad, pero antes dándole una mirada de advertencia, que el menor conocía como no te alejes de mi vista, chico, o te quedas sin papas rizadas de cena. La mujer, al ver cuál era su intención, imitó su comportamiento, dejando que ambos chicos se acercasen, y que luego, con el tiempo, ellos descubrieran, que para nunca separarse.

Melissa le sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

- Scotty es un chico tímido, cuesta mucho para que alguien le llame la atención – murmuró casi con sorpresa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa sincera.

Luego de esa pequeña intervención y, viendo como ambos niños jugaban, se relajaron en el pequeño banco, esperando que los chichos terminaran de reconocer el lugar, y de reconocerse entre ellos.

De tanto esperar, se enteró que Melissa era enfermera, que tenía treinta y dos años; y que hacía lo posible por mantener al pequeño con atención entre horas de trabajo y sobre horas. Se enteró que estaba juntando desde ya para la universidad, y que tenía la impresión de que el pequeño Scotty iba a ser veterinario. Se enteró que había pasado noches en vela por que el pequeño sufría de asma. De la misma forma, ella se enteró que era un padre soltero, que estaba criando a Stiles con su hermano y su mejor amigo; y que al final había quedado sólo porque a ambos les habían surgido problemas. Le contó un poco sobre su vida errante, sobre su padre, casi ausente y su madre muerta; y cuando estuvo a punto de contarle el gran miedo que le daba criar a su pequeño genio sólo, los nuevos amigos aparecieron caminado hacia ellos.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, se dio cuenta que el pequeño Scott llevaba colgando de su cuello un inhalador; pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho de que Stiles le llevara de la mano mientras cuidaba de que el otro no fuera a tropezarse. Una sonrisa sincera se estiró en su cara, estos dos no se vuelven a separar, mientras miraba a la mujer que parecía querer disimular las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos al ver al niño, que ella le había contado que ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin sonreír de forma sincera ojalá nunca conociera al mal nacido ex marido de ella, porque no respondía, mirar con una gran sonrisa a Stiles mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que el oji-canela le contaba.

Los chicos no desanudaron sus manos ni cuando llegaron frente a ellos, pero la mirada en los ojos de su propio hijo le decían que la despedida no iba a ser fácil.

- Me gusta Scott – habló de forma aniñada mientras le miraba con una perfecta imitación de los ojos de Sammy - ¿me lo puedo quedar?

-Cariño, Scott no es una cosa, es una persona – dije mientras posaba una de mis manos en la cabeza del genio – pero… si quieres le puedes invitar uno de estos días, después de clases, a jugar ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos castaños se entristecieron de pronto, recordando casi de golpe las veces que había tenido que despertarlo de las pesadillas donde éste corría intentando alcanzar a sus otros dos padres. Un ok susurrado quedito, y el soltarle la mano a su nuevo amiguito, casi sin querer hacerlo, le rompieron el corazón, al niño obviamente, a mí no, los momentos de nenas no van conmigo, sus bracitos se alzaron esperando ser tomado, y sin querer entristecerle más cumplí su deseo.

Melissa, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la mano del pequeño moreno mientras se ubicaba frente a él mismo, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

- Nos vemos pronto, Dean, un gusto haberlos conocido.

Mientras ellos caminaban, fue fácil apreciar como el de cabellos café oscuro se giraba de vez en cuando para observar a Stiles, quien se había aferrado a su cuello mientras él caminaba.

Bienvenido seas, Scott McCall


	4. Chica linda

**_Diez años: díganme que Lydia Martin es algo sobrenatural, ¡no tiene ningún derecho!_**

Cas se fue por un año, cuando Stiles estaba pronto a cumplir los seis, pero de la misma forma que desapareció sin avisar, apareció con un batir de alas. No hubo problemas, no hubo rencillas; al menos entre nosotros. De Gënim, tengo que decir otra cosa.

Estaba inflando los globos con los que iba a adornar toda la sala de estar; al día siguiente era su cumpleaños número siete, y había logrado convencerle, con ayuda de Scott, es necesario recalcar, de celebrarlo. Al final de muchos no, una que otra lágrima, y muchos abrazos después, Stiles había accedido a hacer algo pequeño entre los McCall y nosotros.

Pero no contaba, ni él ni yo, con que uno de sus padres apareciera de la nada cuando aún la idea ni le convencía.

Le había mirado con ojos enormes, con ojos enormes que poco a poco se fueron llenado de lágrimas; justo antes de gritar muy fuerte un _Papi, te buscan_, y desaparecer escaleras arriba a esconderse a su cuarto.

No lo había tomado bien. No dejó que se le acercara casi por una semana entera. Era entendible; el pequeño se había sentido abandonado. Pero aun así, luego de ese pequeño choque, las cosas llegaron a buen punto.

No culpaba a Cas. Yo tenía bastante claro que habían cosas más importantes en el Cielo, de las cual él debía preocuparse. Pero el niño no sabía eso. De la misma forma que no culpaba a Sam. En quería su vida propia, era justo que la tuviera.

Y así pasaron los años y el momento en que llegó el cumpleaños número diez de Gënim le pilló por sorpresa. El chicho había estado callado todo el día, y desde antes había recibido notas preocupadas de los profesores acerca de su comportamiento. Más callado, más retraído y hasta triste. Una tarde fue lo me que demoré en averiguar lo que sucedía.

Aproveche uno de los días en que Stiles se iba directo a casa de Scott _Dios, esos dos eran inseparables_, y con la intención de ordenar el cuarto sus cuadernos de apuntes pasaron por mis manos. Y ahí lo vi

Era un corazón, un corazón que en su interior tenía _S + L _y vi rojo. Mi niño estaba sufriendo por amor. Mi hijo tenía el corazón roto por, la que después me enteraría que se llama Lydia y que detesta a Gënim por el solo hecho de tener la calificaciones más altas que ella sin necesidad de estudiar, una _cualquiera_, y no me había contado.

No me había contado, no había confiado en mí. Todos mis miedos, con esa nueva información, se hicieron realidad. ¿En qué momento el chico había crecido tanto como para comenzar a mirar a las niñitas de forma distinta?

Cas, que se encontraba conmigo en ese momento me soltó un _ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Dean, que puede que no sea tu hijo de sangre, pero ha salido igual a ti, negado para hablar de sentimientos._

Dejé de enfocarme en el asunto de la chica, pero no dejé de enfocarme en la felicidad de mi hijo. Aun así, algo llamó mi atención. La manada que tan _amablemente _nos había dado la bienvenida, había sido quemada. Y no estoy hablando de forma literal; algo había pasado, _más bien alguien _había dejado encerrada a la familia Hale dentro de su propia mansión y los había quemado vivo. Y pese a que había prometido, por el bien de Stiles, no volver a interferir en cosas así, este caso había sido demasiado notorio como para no tomarlo en cuenta.

Lo peor de todo es que no había nadie a quien culpar. Bobby no tenía registros de ningún grupo de cazadores que estuviera en acción en la zona, no había por donde comenzar. Y en solo pensar que en ese hogar no había solamente hombres lobos, sino también niños humanos y cachorros, me daba ganas de querer vomitar.

Me prometí ese mismo día, que haría lo posible por resolver ese caso.

Los días pasaron, tres años pasaron, y la chica seguía siendo indiferente y tratando mal a la luz de mis ojos. En cada conferencia grupal de padres que había, y cuando esa niña estaba presente, sentía que mis instintos homicidas salían a flote. Nunca tuve más ganas de que alguien fuera algo malo, algún monstruo, solo para que dejase de existir.

Esa niña debía ser algo malo, o no me lo explico.


	5. Sácate la máscara y déjame verte

**Hola a todos :DDDD**

**Sé que no he cumplido eso de subir día por medio y todo se ha convertido en un desorden u.u pero, enserio, no es culpa mía D: (si lo es...) es que me han pillado los exámenes y eso; así que, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Aviso que no actualizaré hasta el viernes, que si no me equivoco, subiré el capítulo final de esta historia cortita... Peeeeeero, aprovechando un día entero de fin de semana, antes de seguir estudiando, me dedicaré a escribir algunas de las ideas de los one-shot que vienen ligado a esta historia. Si es que tienen alguna sugerencia, si es que les gustaría que algún one-shot mostrara alguna situación en especial, no duden en dejármela en los comentarios. **

**Muuuuuuuuuchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esto :D**

**Un abrazo gigante, y nos vemos el viernes.**

**Mask.-**

* * *

**Dieciséis años: algo no va bien.**

_Stiles_

Caminó lo suficientemente suave como para que sus pisadas no se escucharan, bajo las escaleras casi a puntillas para asomar, por detrás de la pared, su cabeza. En el sofá de la sala de estar se encontraba su _Papi_ con _Papá Castiel_, ahora humano, ambos durmiendo abrazados.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el pote de pastillas para dormir que tenía en la mano. Con mucho cuidado, y casi no respirando, tomó sus llaves de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de salida, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo la cuadra que lo separaba de su amado Jeep.

Había ideado el plan en la tarde, cuando _Papi_ se encontraba trabajando y _Papá_ se encontraba de compras. Le había costado mucho, _mentira,_ poder hackear la antena de la estación del Sheriff de Beacon Hills, hombre que se había encargado de liberarle, _a él y a Scott, _de una cantidad exorbitante de problemas para su corta edad.

Pero aun así, no se había podido resistir. La curiosidad era mucha, y el aburrimiento aún más. Habían encontrado un cuerpo partido a la mitad en los bosques, y lo más espeluznante de eso era que sólo habían encontrado UNA mitad. Esto era un suceso que necesariamente Scott debía saber, quizá si lo convencía de que le acompañara y no se iba vagando por ahí solo. Quizá algo grande de esto salía.

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses después de que en el noticiero local comentaran el que se había encontrado el cuerpo partido a la mitad. Desde esos dos meses Stiles estaba actuando raro. Y no raro como cuando estaba más que colgado por la chica Martin, ahora raro de ocultarme cosas.

Siempre he sabido cuando mi hijo me miente. Siempre he tenido la idea cuando algo no va bien; pero el, hecho de ahora no poder ni siquiera conocer el tema que le está preocupando, me está volviendo loco.

A todo lo anterior, el hecho de que Sam hubiese vuelto, sin dar mayor explicación, después de más de diez años, había vuelto las cosas peor. No para mí. Yo había seguido en contacto con mi hermano todo este tiempo, de quien éste no quería saber nada, era del pequeño. De un día para otro, cada vez que llamaba, se negaba a querer hablar con él, sin dar explicaciones.

La nueva llegada del que ahora era _tío Sam_ había desestabilizado más aún a su pequeño genio, y _esa cosa que le preocupaba, que aún no podía averiguar_ le mantenía casi en un estado totalmente ausente.

Y no era que su hijo se encontrara con una especie de depresión. Al contrario, fingía el mismo ánimo lleno de alegría y sarcasmo _que Cas le recordaba cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, que era culpa suya;_ pero estaba en un estado de estrés constante. Casi no podía dormir bien y estaba comenzando con ataques de pánico; esos mismos que había sufrido cuando _Papá y tío Sam_ se habían marchado. No era capaz de llevar una conversación sin que, al primer pitido de su teléfono, saliera corriendo alegando alguna emergencia en casa de Scott. No lo comprendía.

La cosa empeoró luego de que éste desapareciera, después de un partido de Lacrosse, y volviera a casa todo golpeado. Decir que echó a Cas de la habitación del menor, es poco. Se encerró con su hijo en el cuarto y usó la misma táctica que usaba cuando Sammy era más pequeño y no quería contarle que lo molestaban en el colegio.

Le sacó toda la verdad, los hombres lobos, Scott como recién convertido, el Kanima, Gerard Argent, los Argent, Derek Hale, los cazadores, las torturas, Matt Daehler, todo. El chico sacó toda entre llantos, entre gritos de frustración y entre susurros quebrados, entre _no te quería contar porque no me creerías, y sé que suena idiota, porque, vamos, tu estas atado de por vida con un ex ángel como pareja romántica y cazaban cosas raras y todo eso, pero lo que ocurre aquí, papá, lo que ocurre aquí es mucho; y estaban implicados mis amigos, Scott, papá, Scott; y Derek, que puede que sea súper gruñón y todo, pero él me ha salvado la vida muchas veces, y ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que los cazadores más temidos del mundo sobrenatural, que no son los Argents, ahora anden detrás de su culo peludo. Y Gerard Argent, que ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que Érica y Boyd son sólo adolescentes y… _Y toda la verborrea nerviosa fue cortada por un abrazo, tenía claro que estaba llorando, porque esta vez sí estaba llorando. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo haya pasado por todo eso sólo, siendo tan pequeño? La rabia que le dio el hecho, de él siendo un experto en ese tipo de mierdas no haberle podido ayudar.

Pero las cosas iban a cambiar, _oh si_, iban a cambiar. Primero que todo, los Argents se enterarían que nadie, pero nadie se mete con un Winchester.


	6. Just take my hand

**Hola a todos :DDDDDD**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno, ha llegado el final. **

**Doy infinitas gracias a quienes leyeron esto, ****y llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Un abrazo gigaaaaante y nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad.**

**Mask.-**

* * *

**Dieciséis años y hay un hombre que está besando a mi bebé.**

Aun no puedo comprender como esa mujer pudo tomarme tan desprevenido. Bueno, puede que esté envejeciendo, pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido mis facultades. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Ahora mi hijo está sólo ahí fuera, con una pandilla de hombres lobos que con suerte saben lo que hacen, y yo no le puedo ayudar, no le puedo proteger; al contrario, me encuentro encerrado bajo un puto árbol que ya más seco no puede estar junto a Melissa _oh Dios Melissa_ y el padre de la niña Argent. Es ahora, cuando pido de corazón, que si existe un Dios que por favor no deje que a _mi Ojos de Bambi_ le pase nada.

Un viento sorpresivo se levanta en el lugar, mientras que la tierra comienza a sacudirse y comienza a caer desde la parte superior del lugar. Luego de que hubiesen llegado dos de los chicos, y ya con las manos libres, lo único que queda por hacer es intentar mantener el lugar en píe para después poder buscar una salida.

El cansancio se hace presente al ver que casi nada puedo hacer para evitar que este _puto árbol_ se nos venga encima, lo peor de todo es que no podré hacer nada, no podré ayudarle ni decirle que estoy orgulloso de él, que le quiero.

_El bate de aluminio_ logra detener mi histeria mental. Los brazos delgados, que de apoco se van llenando, se aprietan a mi cuello como cuando era pequeño, los sollozos son casi inaudibles, pero puedo sentirlo al momento que, al igual que como cuando era bebé, aprieta mi chaqueta con sus puños y se acerca más a mí, buscando refugio en el único lugar donde sabe que siempre lo va a poder encontrar. _Te quiero Papi, Dios, estaba tan asustado_.

Esa perra va a saber lo que es meterse con un Winchester, eso sí, si Hale ya no la ha destrozado.

Salimos apenas del lugar, sólo para enterarnos que Scott es un Alfa verdadero y que ha hecho un trato con Deucalion dejándole vivo, que según él nos favorece tanto a nosotros como a ellos.

Mientras Argent intenta aplacarme al ver la decisión que el _mejor amigo_ de mi hijo había tomado, queda a mi vista de reojo como a lo lejos, Stiles, se acerca al Hale de ojos verdes. Mi cuerpo queda en tensión en el instante; hay algo en la mirada de cachorrito perdido que cruza la cara del mayor que no me gusta.

Mientras escucho el eterno balbuceo de Scott, a un costado del padre de su novia, o exnovia, ya ni me entero, aprecio como mi hijo, visiblemente incómodo, gesticula mientras intenta darle a entender algo al mayor.

El sonrojo que cubre la cara de Derek me sorprende. Lo inocente que le hace ver me hace pensar en cuantas veces las mujeres lo habían utilizado para sus propio beneficio, sin pensar siquiera en el chico. Tengo claro que ese era uno de los planes principales de la Señorita Blake, plan se fue por la borda en el momento en que Derek no mostró ningún interés en ella.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando una gran cantidad de silbidos y aplausos de los adolescentes que se encuentra ahí, gracias a Dios, todos vivos, resuenan en mis oídos. Lo que celebran me deja de piedra.

Mi hijo está... siendo… besado… por un hombre… mayor. Mi vista se vuelve roja hasta el momento que soy consciente de la mano del mayor de los Argent en mi hombro, mueve suavemente su cabeza mientras niega y antes de retirase completamente me muestra su _apoyo_ dándome dos palmadas en la espalda.

Vuelvo a levantar la mirada, y el ver como Stiles es levantado cuidadosamente por la cintura, al momento en que este se aferra mucho más al cuello del contrario, me hace sonreír.

Y puede que sí, que como mi rol de padre deba encargarme de hacer pasar varios malos ratos a Derek; pero sé que nadie va a arriesgar su vida, tanto como él, _y además de mí, mi bebé no necesita a nadie más,_ por la de mi hijo; y no hay nadie mejor para intentar sanar las heridas que la vida dejó en su nuevo novio que alguien como Stiles.

Puede que en un inicio ni siquiera haya pensado en que llegaría un momento como éste, puede que ni siquiera se me haya ocurrido el dejármelo y cuidar de él como si fuera mi propia sangre; porque precisamente en esos momentos, nada más que la mierda que estábamos viviendo me importaba; pero no puedo negar que su aparición trajo a mii vida mucho más de lo que yo hubiese esperado, trajo la paz que necesitaba y los momentos de nenas que no quería; trajo la tarea de enseñarle a un ser humano a vivir, a ser mejor persona, a amar.

Pero no me arrepiento. Fue la mejor decisión por la cual pude dejarme influenciar; y agradezco a lo que me haya puesto en el camino a ese bultito de piel pálida que se perdía entre la camisa de Sammy y mi chaqueta, a ese pequeño ser humano al cual, y hasta el día de hoy, le brillan los ojos cada vez que me ve; y a través de los cuales aún puedo ver al pequeño bebé alzando sus manitas para que lo tome en brazos.


End file.
